This invention relates in general to athletic equipment and, more particularly, to a wrist band containing an antislip composition.
Good strokes in tennis require that the racket be held with a firm grip particularly at the instant of contact with the ball. Tennis, however, is a vigorous sport which often produces quite a bit of perspiration, and this perspiration, if it reaches the handle of the tennis racket, greatly detracts from the ability of one to hold the racket with any degree of firmness. Indeed, it is not unusual for a racket having a wet handle to turn in one's hand, even when the ball is struck only slightly off center on the racket strings.
Absorbant wrist bands to a limited extent prevent perspiration from running down one's arm and onto the racket handle, but even with wrist bands it is extremely difficult to keep the racket handle entirely dry.
Other sports present similar problems. For example, in squash and racketball one must likewise maintain a firm grip on the racket handle. In baseball the batter must hold the bat firmly, lest it will slip out of his hands. The pitcher must likewise obtain a firm grip on the ball while throwing it.
Rosin bags have long been available to baseball players, usually at some inconvenient location on the playing field. These bags however are not very practical for more active sports such as tennis.